Glee: A Script
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Wow, Season 2 was a train wreck! Come here and read how it really should have gone!


_**Just so people know, I'm quitting my old script fic, Season 2: How It Was Really Supposed To Go, but this is basically the better version of it, because it's a better version of Season 2!**_

Narrator: So here's what you missed last season on Glee, but if you did miss last season, you deserve to be slushied!

We see Rachel get slushied.

Narrator (cont.): Quinn had a baby.

We see shot of Quinn during 'Bohemian Rhapsody,' screaming her head off.

Narrator (cont.): Quinn told everyone the father was Finn...

We see Quinn and Finn making out in the hot tub.

Narrator (cont.): But really it was Puck's.

We see Quinn and Puck making out on the bed.

Narrator (cont.): Yikes. Also, word on the street is that Brittany and Santana are secretly lesbians.

Brittany: If it were, Santana and I would be dating.

Narrator: And that's what you missed last week on Glee!

We see Quinn, Santana, and Brittany dancing to 'Say A Little Prayer.'

Into. Mercedes's Bedroom

Mercedes: Quinn (pause) Quinn... you okay?

We see Quinn sitting on Mercedes bed in the bedroom. Her hair is messed up and she's wearing dirty sweats. She looks close to tears.

Quinn: Yeah, Mercedes. I'm fine.

Mercedes: Girl, you ain't. Tell me the truth. You haven't changed your clothes in five days, or showered for five days either.

Mercedes sniffs the air, wrinkling her nose.

Mercedes (cont.): Are you missing Beth?

Quinn: Is it wrong to want her back? I know it's selfish, but I don't even care that I couldn't possibly take care of Beth on my own, or that Shelby... Shelby deserves Beth. Shelby gave up Rachel for adoption, now it's her turn to have kids, not mine. And... I told myself when I signed the papers, if my parents could give up a daughter so easily that they knew for 16 years, why couldn't I give up a daughter that I only knew for five minutes.

Mercedes sits on the bed.

Mercedes: Quinn, it's not selfish at all. And you didn't know that little girl for just five minutes. You knew her for nine months. You carried her around for nine months inside of you, she never left your side. That kind of thing creates an unbreakable bond. But you can't let this get to you. Sure, you can mourn the loss of your little girl forever, but just remember that she's probably happy with Shelby. You are a mother to her. You gave her the best possible life you could, so don't beat yourself up over it. And you need to get out. My parents are worried about you. They can't keep dodging your mother's phone calls anymore. Or Puck's, for that matter.

Quinn shakes her head.

Quinn: Mercedes, I don't care. I... I can't. My mother let my father throw me out of the house just because of one mistake I made, Mercedes, and now she wants me back now that my father's gone, and she kicked him out... but she didn't kick him out because he threw me out, she kicked me out because he cheated on her and wronged her!

Mercedes: What about Puck?

Quinn: I love him, I really do. But... every time I see him, I see Beth. And it... it hurts too much!

Mercedes: It's alright, girl. You take your time.

Into. Choir Room

Will walks into the room.

Will: Hi guys, how was your summer vacation?

A chorus of murmurs rises up in the room.

Will: Now... I know you all are thinking I'm going to choose some super cheesy assignment about finding a song that describes how your summer was, but I'm not going to. If we want to get to Nationals in New York and beat Vocal Adrenaline this year, we have to jump right into everything. So, I know last year we had an assignment to do ballads, but we were so distracted with the drama we were going through we couldn't complete the assignment the way it was meant to be, so we're doing it again.

Finn (V.O.): Oh, crap. No offense or anything, but I can't sing with Kurt... and after what happened last year I can't sing with Quinn, I'd be too tempted to cry... I don't love Santana, I can't sing with her, sleeping with her didn't mean anything, and Brittany's pretty and all, but I don't love her.

Finn: Mr. Schue, I... I choose Rachel!

Will: Oh, but that's too simple for a Glee assignment. Once again, you're partners will be assigned by fate.

Quinn: The hat again?

Quinn looks at Puck.

Quinn (V.O.): Oh, I can't sing a love song to him...

Random people pick random people, until there is only four left... Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany.

Quinn: God... I have to either sing to Puck or look like a lesbian!

Quinn stands up, walking to the hat and plucking up a piece of paper. She unfolds it.

Quinn (squeakily): Puck.

Puck smirks at her, and she looks away.

Santana (V.O.): I always get put with Brittany... ok, I admit, I rig the system so I get put with her. But that's just so we can fool around without anyone getting suspicious.

Quinn shakes her head.

Quinn (V.O.): How am I ever going to get through this assignment?

Into Mercedes's Room

Quinn sits on the bed, Mercedes painting her nails a light blue.

Quinn: Thanks, Mercedes. They look awesome.

Mercedes: No problem, girl!

Puck: Quinn?

Quinn looks up.

Quinn (coldly): Yes?

Puck: Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to practice for our assignment?

Quinn: No.

Puck: Well, how about tomorrow?

Quinn: You don't get it, do you?

Puck: No, not really.

Quinn: I'm never practicing with you. You sing a ballad to me and I'll sing a ballad to you, but we're not doing it together.

Puck: But Quinn, we'll get points taken off.

Quinn: I don't care.

Quinn struggles not to cry.

Quinn (cont.): Can you leave now?

Into. Choir Room

Quinn (nervously): I don't know if I can do this, Mercedes. It's a love song... what if Puck gets the wrong message and thinks I want to get back together?

Mercedes: Quinn, he understands it's an assignment, nothing more. Just give it your all, okay? It describes you're and Puck's situation perfectly!

Quinn: Fine.

Will comes into the room.

Will: Alright, who wants to go first?

Quinn raises her hand.

Will: It's all yours, Quinn.

Quinn stands up and walks to the microphone.

The music to Taylor Swift's 'Mine' begins.

Quinn:

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_  
><em>Left a small town, never looked back<em>  
><em>I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'<em>  
><em>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
><em>As we're lying on the couch?"<em>  
><em>The moment I can see it.<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<em>

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time.<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
><em>And there's a drawer of my things at your place.<em>  
><em>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,<em>  
><em>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.<em>

_But we got bills to pay,_  
><em>We got nothing figured out,<em>  
><em>When it was hard to take,<em>  
><em>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.<em>

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
><em>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
><em>You saw me start to believe for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
><em>Two-thirty AM<em>  
><em>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<em>  
><em>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>  
><em>Braced myself for the "Goodbye"<em>  
><em>'cause that's all I've ever known<em>  
><em>Then you took me by surprise<em>  
><em>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."<em>

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
><em>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<em>  
><em>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<em>

_Hold on, make it last_  
><em>Hold on, never turn back<em>

Quinn walks over to Puck. She takes his hand and leads him to the middle of the floor as she sings the last verse.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>  
><em>(Hold on) Do you believe it?<em>  
><em>(Hold on) Gonna make it now.<em>  
><em>(Hold on) I can see it,<em>  
><em>(Yes, yes) I can see it now. <em>

She then kisses Puck. Everyone claps and cheers.

Puck: Well, um, does this mean we're like, together now? And you'll stop avoiding me like I'm Satan?

Quinn kisses Puck again.

Quinn: What do you think?

Puck grins.

Puck: Well, I guess I'll go next. This song describes Quinn perfectly.

Quinn sits down. The music Lloyd's 'Girls Around The World' begins.

Puck:

_*All around the world, girls, all around the world_

_This goes out to girls all around the world_

_(I just want to be your man girl_  
><em>So uh, gotta make you understand girl)<em>  
><em>It's the way you flip your hair<em>  
><em>And those stylish clothes you wear<em>  
><em>When you walk into the room<em>  
><em>All my partners stopped and stared at you<em>  
><em>(All around the world, girls, all around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>But they just been the usual<em>  
><em>(All around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>It's the tattoo on your back<em>  
><em>And that brand new Louie bag<em>  
><em>With them matchin' high heels<em>  
><em>I can't help this girls swag's the truth (All around the world, girls, all around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>And I just want to give her love, oh (All around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>

Brittany and Santana begin to clap along as Quinn blushes, and soon everyone is clapping to the beat.

_(Girl I) can't get you off my mind_  
><em>You're like my favorite song (song)<em>  
><em>Just want to turn you on<em>  
><em>And work you all night long 'cause I (oh I)<em>  
><em>(All around the world, girls, all around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>I just want to be your man (I just want to be your man)<em>  
><em>(All around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>

_Just to smell your perfume, got me goin out my head See you comin' see you goin', never met someone as bad as you_  
><em>(All around the world, girls, all around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>Since you're my favorite girl, yeah<em>  
><em>(All around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>I know just what you need, to make you look complete<em>  
><em>This platinum wedding ring, 'cause oh I got a thing for you<em>  
><em>(All around the world, girls, all around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>I'm a take you around the world, oh baby<em>  
><em>(All around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>

_(Girl I) can't get you off my mind_  
><em>You're like my favorite song (song)<em>  
><em>Just want to turn you on<em>  
><em>And work you all night long 'cause I (oh I)<em>  
><em>(All around the world, girls, all around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>I just want to be your man<em>  
><em>(All around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>

_(Ah hah hah, yeah)_  
><em>OK I'm thinkin' of a master plan<em>  
><em>Nah, I'm lyin', shorty on my mind<em>  
><em>Shorty like a fryin', pan, and I ain't got<em>  
><em>Nothin' but sweat inside my hands<em>  
><em>(All around the world, girls, all around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>So I dig into my pocket, all my money is spent<em>  
><em>But I don't need a cent, 'cause shorty priceless<em>  
><em>I tell it like this, I been (all around the world)<em>  
><em>So baby I can take you (all around the world)<em>  
><em>I roll up, this is a hold up<em>  
><em>It's young money man, shorty made me smile<em>  
><em>When ain't a damn thing funny<em>  
><em>He heh, but still don't nothin' move but the money<em>  
><em>So baby if I move then we move with the money<em>  
><em>(All around the world, girls, all around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>Which is my favorite dish<em>  
><em>But if I taste you that'll probably switch<em>  
><em>And then we will probably switch<em>  
><em>(All around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>Now I'm walking up the street, whistling this<em>

_Can't get you off my mind_  
><em>You're like my favorite song (song)<em>  
><em>Just want to turn you on<em>  
><em>And work you all night long 'cause I (oh I)<em>  
><em>(All around the world, girls, all around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>I just want to be your man (I just want to be your man)<em>  
><em>(All around the world<em>  
><em>This goes out to girls all around the world)<em>  
><em>Can't get you off my mind<em>  
><em>You're like my favorite song (song)<em>  
><em>Just want to turn you on<em>  
><em>And work you all night long 'cause I..<em>

Everyone claps madly as Puck sits down.

Santana: Brittany and I will go next.

The two walk up to the front. The music to Monica's 'For You I Will' begins.

Santana:

_When you're feeling lost in the night,_  
><em>When you feel your world just ain't right<em>  
><em>Call on me, I will be waiting<em>  
><em>Count on me, I will be there<em>  
><em>Anytime the times get too tough,<em>  
><em>Anytime your best ain't enough<em>  
><em>I'll be the one to make it better,<em>  
><em>I'll be there to protect you,<em>  
><em>See you through,<em>  
><em>I'll be there and there is nothing<em>  
><em>I won't do.<em>

_Both:_

_I will cross the ocean for you_  
><em>I will go and bring you the moon<em>  
><em>I will be your hero your strength<em>  
><em>Anything you need<em>  
><em>I will be the sun in your sky<em>  
><em>I will light your way for all time<em>  
><em>Promise you,<em>  
><em>For you I will.<em>

Brittany:

_I will shield your heart from the rain_  
><em>I will let no harm come your way<em>  
><em>Oh these arms will be your shelter<em>  
><em>No these arms won't let you down,<em>  
><em>If there is a mountain to move<em>  
><em>I will move that mountain for you<em>  
><em>I'm here for you, I'm here forever<em>  
><em>I will be your fortress, tall and strong<em>  
><em>I'll keep you safe,<em>  
><em>I'll stand beside you, right or wrong<em>

Both:

_I will cross the ocean for you _  
><em>I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I will be your hero your strength<em>  
><em>anything you need (I will be..)<em>  
><em>I will be the sun in your sky<em>  
><em>I will light your way for all time<em>  
><em>Promise you<em>  
><em>For you I will<em>

_For you I will, lay my life on the line_  
><em>For you I will fight, oooooh<em>  
><em>For you I will die<em>  
><em>With every breath, with all my soul<em>  
><em>I'll give my world<em>  
><em>I'll give it all<em>  
><em>Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me) <em>  
><em>And I'll do anything<em>

The girls circle each other, love in their eyes.

_I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)_  
><em>I will go and bring you the moon<em>  
><em>I will be your hero your strength<em>  
><em>Anything you need<em>  
><em>I will be the sun in your sky<em>  
><em>I will light your way for all time<em>  
><em>Promise you (Promise you)<em>  
><em>For you I will, I will, I will, I will, <em>

_I will cross the ocean for you _  
><em>I will go and bring you the moon<em>  
><em>I will be your hero your strength<em>  
><em>Anything you need, (Anything you need)<em>  
><em>I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I will let you wait for all times<em>  
><em>Promise you (I promise you)<em>  
><em>For you I will (Ooooh)<em>  
><em>I promise you<em>  
><em>For you I will <em>

Everyone claps when they finish. It's clear that they don't know that the two girls are singing about love and not friendship.

Into. Brittany's Room

We see a shot of Brittany and Santana laying on the bed, making out. Both girls are still in their Cheerios uniforms, but their hair are no longer in the tight ponytails.

Brittany: San, can we talk?

Santana: Why would we do that?

Brittany: Um, because that's what all couples do.

Santana: Couples? We're not together. We're just best friends with benefits, and do it with each other so we're not embarrassed when we do it with guys. I thought you knew that.

Brittany: I did, S. But... I think I love you.

Santana shakes her head.

Santana: No way!

Brittany: What's wrong?

Santana: I'm not a dyke, nor am I ever going to be.

Santana stands up.

Santana (cont.): Goodbye, Brittany.

Santana walks out. Brittany begins to cry.

Into. Hallway

We see Brittany standing in front of her locker, digging around.

Santana: Brittany?

Brittany takes her head out.

Brittany: Yes.

Santana: I... can you come to the choir room with me?

Brittany: S-sure.

The girls head to the choir room.

Santana: I'm really sorry about yesterday, B. I want to make it up to you.

Santana turns around.

Santana (cont.): Hit it.

The music to Anna Nalick's 'Breathe (2 A.M. comes on)

Santana:

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_  
><em>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?<em>  
><em>I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"<em>

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_  
><em>Like they have any right at all to criticize,<em>  
><em>Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason<em>

_'Cause you can't jump the track; we're like cars on a cable_  
><em>and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, girl.<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands<em>  
><em>And breathe, just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_  
><em>"Just a day", he said down to the flask in his fist,<em>  
><em>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."<em>

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_  
><em>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold him; Maybe I'll just sing about it.<em>

_'Cause you can't jump the track; we're like cars on a cable,_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, boys<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands,<em>  
><em>And breathe, just breathe<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout_  
><em>'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out<em>  
><em>and These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again<em>  
><em>If you only try turning around.<em>

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_  
><em>If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer<em>  
><em>inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to<em>

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_  
><em>'Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud<em>  
><em>And I know that you'll use them, however you want to<em>

_But you can't jump the track; we're like cars on a cable,_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, now<em>  
><em>Sing it if you understand,<em>  
><em>and breathe, just breathe<em>  
><em>oh breathe, just breathe,<em>  
><em>oh breathe, just breathe,<em>  
><em>oh breathe, just breathe<em>

Santana: Brittany, I love you. And I don't want to be with anyone else but you. No one else makes me happy like you do.

Brittany: I love you too! But why couldn't you sing it in front of the others.

Santana: I-I'm not ready.

The two girls hug.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


End file.
